Red Alert 2: Snipers of the Forgotten Front
by cuffchri
Summary: My first fanfic. A sniper couple begins the long fight to free their city from the Soviet war machine while their successes are overshadowed by the victories and failures of the other fronts of the Second Soviet War. Chapter 4 is up and R&R please
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything dealing with the C&C Series, including the game, characters, and storylines. I also do not own any of the corporations that might be mentioned in the story.

Chapter One: The Invasion

An alarm clock rang out loudly, its tone nearly deafening to human ears. The white sheets of the Queen sized bed shuffled softly as the alarm continued to create the annoying beeping sound. The hand of Andrew Sanders fell on top of the radio alarm clock, as the Snooze button is pushed down through the weight of his hand. The curly brow haired man moved around a little more.

"Andrew! Get your lazy ass out of bed! We both have work to do!"

Andrew slowly gets up as his girlfriend, Sarah Goodman, yells at him from the kitchen just down the hall in their shared one bedroom apartment. He walks slowly down the hall to grab his first cup of coffee, his hair still a mess and while he still wore his white undershirt and boxers. Sarah was still in her pink silk nightgown as she made breakfast.

"The usual honey?" Sarah spoke in a much less fiercer voice now.

"The usual…." He mumbled as he took another sip of the coffee. He knew he should take his time and enjoy it; coffee was hard to come by since the start of the war.

"Alright, bacon and eggs it is, and the toast should be done in a minute."

The frying pan sizzled as the grease oozed from the bacon. The smell overcame the coffee as it cooked. Andrew glanced at the Toronto Star's main headline for today as he takes another sip of the coffee.

_Chicago Destroyed!_

_Mushroom Cloud Seen from Detroit_

"Fucking bastards….you read this honey?"

"Of course, dear" Sarah responds quickly, insulted. "It's only been on the news for about two weeks now."

She brings the two plates with their breakfasts. Andrew ate his quickly as he didn't want to lose all the hot water to Sarah, since she loved taking her time in the shower. He speedily washed himself, since he never really enjoyed wasting time in water. Sarah got in after him, still wearing the silk nightgown he bought her for Christmas a year ago.

He looked at the alarm clock, to see it was still 0537. Roll call didn't start for another hour, and since they were already near the bunkers along the waterfront there was no rush. He put on his urban camouflage uniform and took out Sarah's and placed it on the bed. Andrew took out everything, including the non issued lacy pink panties and matching bra.

"Heh heh heh….honey I took out your uniform for you"

"Andrew, I told you to stop going through my fucking underwear drawer, you immature piece of shit!" Andrew laughed loudly as Sarah knew exactly what he did.

The water stopped running, and a few seconds later Sarah walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Andrew thanked God for getting such a beautiful woman as his girlfriend. She rapidly dressed herself into her uniform, skipping over the preferred set of undergarments and went for the standard issue.

As they both walk for the door, a siren began to wail. Not soon after, more and more sirens awaken across the city. Andrew left Sarah and the door and ran towards the balcony window. He looked down the waterfront only to see Kirovs Airships and Tu-95 Bear paratrooper planes coming across the horizon, approaching the CN Tower. Hovercrafts dotted Lake Ontario.

"Sarah! The Soviets are coming!" Sarah begins to run down the stairs and Andrew follows her immediately after.


	2. The Mind is a Mysterious Thing

Chapter Two: The Mind is a Mysterious Thing

Sarah and Andrew exited out of their condo, only to enter the chaos of the street. Civilians were panicking as Avro Arrows soar overhead to intercept the Kirovs. They both run down the sidewalk to reach their barracks along the coastline. The street was littered with car accidents…even though it was still way before rush hour.

They lived quite close to the barracks and their command center. Even so, the chaotic situation around them made a 10 minute run feel like an hour. Suddenly, a Dreadnought missile barrage flies past them. Patriot interceptor missile chase behind them, but they were fired too late and can't reach the two Dreadnought cruise missiles. Andrew stands still and watched the two missiles slam into their condo building, creating a massive fireball that consumed the entire upper part of the building.

"Holy shit! That was our fucking home you commie bastards!" Sarah curses loudly as the Russian invasion force as she watched her apartment be vaporized.

"Come on honey, we need to get our ass to the bunkers!" Andrew grabbed her hand and starts running, bringing her with him. A police siren becomes audible as they run down the usually empty street. The police car pulls to the side right next to the young couple.

The black police officer rolls down his window quickly. "Do you two need a ride?" He yells over both the air raid and police sirens that are blaring loudly. Sarah nods her head quickly, her short dirty blonde hair flows with the movement with her head. The two open the back doors of the police vehicle, and enter inside.

The officer continued down the road. His police radio is filled nothing more than yelling. You couldn't make out anything with all the requests and updates and reports and orders.

"Thanks for the lift. Do you have any updates about what's happening officer?" Sarah asked politely to the officer.

"Alright madam, oh before I forget the name is Officer Roger Cason. Let's see, alright, we have detected numerous Kirovs and paratrooper planes incoming, but you know that already….and we have about a dozen Dreadnoughts beyond the horizon. Broughton AFB has mobilized numerous Harriers with anti ship missiles to take them out. We also have a good number of Avros to take out as many Kirovs as possible. Other than that, our hopes lie with the bunkers along the waterfront."

"Thank you Officer Cason." Andrew thanks him for both the briefing and the ride.

The car stopped at a large crater at an intersection right near the barracks. Cruise missile attacks were laying waste to the waterfront. A sewing mill that he always recognized was nothing more than rubble.

Sarah and Andrew jump out of the car and run toward their barracks. Officer Cason followed them, seeing that he might be in better use at the bunker than in his police car going around the block.

Another Dreadnought missile flew over them, and it slammed into the industrial warehouse next to the stationary police car. The warehouse explodes into small bits of shrapnel, which fly in every which direction. A large steel beam crushed the police car as flaming debris rained down upon them. Civilians were escaping the soon to be battle though the subway system. People crammed the narrow stairways to get underground.

The Canadian flag is raised high above the large military compound. Sarah, Andrew, and Officer Cason slip under the gate to get past the chain link fence.

"Cason, head to the bunkers, the main armoury is there. We have to report in."

"Yes sir." Cason replied quickly as he sprinted towards the bunker entrance.

Sarah and Andrew run towards the main complex, where their rifles are. They quickly go through the steel doors to be welcomed by a flurry of activity. They run into the briefing room to be greeted by one cranky base commander and his officers. The two salute him as they notice their arrival.

Their commander ignored them both, but a female Sub-Commander approached them from the map in the center of the room.

"Elite Sniper First Class Colonel Andrew Sanders and Elite Sniper Third Class Major Sarah Goodman, I'm ordering you to deploy at Guard Tower D. Good luck to you both."

"Yes sir!" They both say in unison to the Sub-Commander. They leave her in the room as they approach the barrack's armoury.

As they enter the large armoury, filled to the top with ammunition and small arms, they walk toward a small black case that is hanging from the wall. Andrew walked towards the case and he placed his hand on a scanner next to it. His palm print is quickly identified and the case unlocked itself. The case revealed two Winchester Model 70 sniper rifles.

Andrew grabbed his rifle first, quickly checking it over to see if it was in working condition. Sarah did the same with hers.

"Let's go honey. We have a job to do."

They both enter the bunker and trench complex along the coast. GIs and Guardian GIs are setting up their Stinger and Machinegun emplacements, preparing for the onslaught of the Soviet horde. As they run around soldiers and boxes of ammunition and weapons, they both realize that death was just a few miles away from them. They had to show them how Canadians die.

Sarah began climbing the ladder first, and Andrew followed right after. The guard tower wasn't impressive, but it gave a good view of the coastline. They both prepare their rifles and themselves for what they were about to face.

"Remember, Desolators and Tesla Troopers first! Our GIs can clean out the Conscripts. Alright Sarah?"

She nods to him, her eyes now looking out the rifle's scope. Andrew followed suit and waited for a target.

"Thirty seconds!" The commanding officer of the bunkers yelled out to everyone else. The Hovercrafts are quick, they won't take too long.

Andrew heard a massive explosion above him. He looked up to see a massive Kirov airship burning on its way down towards the lake. Similar explosions occur soon after, and more Kirovs descend towards the lake bottom. A few Stinger missiles chase after some of the paratrooper planes while Patriot Missile batteries open fire against the aircraft that survived the Avro Arrow onslaught.

"Fifteen seconds!" A droplet of sweat fell down from Andrew's forehead. Sarah remained as calm as possible, not showing any sense of fear.

Andrew looked though his scope to see a Hovercraft approaching him on the water. He fires a bullet at the Hovercraft's inflatable pouch. A medium sized hole appeared in the black rubber. The Hovercraft lost control, and turned sideways, ramming into the Hovercraft next to it. The two vehicles explode, and they both rain down pieces of shrapnel all across the water. The debris pierced some of the other Hovercrafts as well, becoming a watery coffin for their occupants.

"Open fire! All forces release hell upon the scumbags!"

All at once, a massive wave of gunfire was released upon the Hovercrafts. One by one they began to explode due to the damage being too critical. One of the Hovercrafts makes it on the shore, but a Guardian GI missile flew right into the landing bay of the Hovercraft. Andrew and Sarah watch as a Conscript is burned alive, running like a chicken with his head cut off and yelling quite loudly. He falls quickly to the ground, leaving his smouldering carcass on the rocky beach.

Soon enough a few Russians land, but most were nothing more than Conscripts and a few Tesla troopers. Andrew and Sarah take aim for two that approach a trench. The machinegun rounds bounce off them and the GIs nearby are panicking. Sarah fired first, the bullet pierced through the metal helmet and kills the soldier instantly. Andrew fired at the Tesla trooper next to him. He fell down forward, another instant death.

Sarah yawned softly, but Andrew noticed it anyway.

"Boring eh?" Andrew asked, and he wasn't far from the truth. He wanted to take a nap.

"Where are the swarms of Conscripts and Rhinos? Where are the Tesla tanks and Apocalypses? This is pathetic." Andrew didn't disagree. All it felt like it was some live fire training exercise.

As the next Hovercraft lands, Sarah and Andrew waited for what will come out, to alleviate their boredom more than anything else. Suddenly, gunfire erupts in the trench. The GIs were turning on one another.

A few bullets strike the tower. Sarah, overly pissed, yells at them.

"What the fuck are you stupid dumbasses doing? We're on the same side you assholes!"

As quickly as she finished her burst of anger, she fell to hear knees, covering her ears. The sniper rifle dropped next to her, making a loud thump with the tower's wooden floor. Blood begins to trickle down her face from her nose. Andrew tries to speak to her, to try to find out what was wrong. Her eyes were revealing how extreme the pain is.

She whispered something to Andrew "Shoot…..me…..now….." Andrew didn't believe what he heard. How could he shoot the woman he loved? And why?

As the bunkers were thrown into chaos, a bald man stepped out of the Hovercraft, and exact replicas followed suit. Andrew grabbed his sniper rifle and aimed for the strange symbol on his forehead.

"Eat a bullet asshole."

He pulled the trigger, and the bullet replaced the strange looking symbol on his forehead with a small hole. A few GIs near them open fire on them too, though nowhere near the full amount in the trenches. They are mowed down like unsuspecting sheep. After they die, Sarah and the other GIs affected by it return to normal. Blood still trickled down from her nose and ears, but she was alive.

"You okay, honey?"

He helped her up, and looked down at what's left of the force in the trenches. From what used to be a force of hundreds near them now was dwindled down to a small handful. Whatever those bald soldiers did, they now left dozens of their soldiers dead and many more injured. They have the power to make loyal and brave soldiers into nothing more than mindless killing machines or even put them out of action.

Sarah stood up with her rifle in hand, and prepared herself for the next wave.

"As always hun, as always. Let's kill these commie sons of bitches."

She was back to her normal self. She licked blood from her lips as she looked through the scope.


	3. Apocalypse Now

Chapter 3: Apocalypse Now

Andrew and Sarah watched from their spot at the tower as a young commander planted a Canadian flag on a burning Kirov airship that crashed. Columns of smoke rose from the wreckage of the blimp. Parts of the blimp are still ablaze from the crash.

The young male commander, wearing a tattered army officer uniform, stood high above the trench line. The Kirov crashed upon the Gardiner Expressway, the steel frame looking like some birdcage crushed by the hand of God. He stood above it all, and yelled at the surviving soldiers though a megaphone in the trench lines below.

"Soldiers, hear me. Today your nation has called on you to show courage and valour in time of great peril. You men are the last line of defence between liberty and slavery. It is now! We must show them we will not fall quietly into the night! We will be forever remembered for our actions today. Fight now before the Soviets destroy everything worth fighting for."

The flag waved proudly during the speech. The troops cheered during the short delay of the next Soviet wave. Andrew and Sarah were both in high spirits, even though they lost most of their garrison in the strange attack by the bald men. The GIs redeployed the machineguns and barricades as the soft whine of the Hovercraft engines approach them.

A few reserve troops enter the trench and bunker system to help replenish the casualties. A few medics and stretcher bearers slowly walked in behind them, to remove the wounded and the dead. That young commander was with them, trying to keep morale high, but it was as high as it could go. He held a MP5 submachine gun in his hands, and stood next to a few GIs anxiously waiting for the next attack.

Four more Hovercrafts land on the beach, these ones carrying an assortment of infantry. Sarah and Andrew take aim though their scopes, telling each other their target.

"The Desolator near the closest Hovercraft." Sarah fired a round from her rifle. It shattered the clear plastic eye protector on the front of his helmet. The bullet punctured him in between his eyes, killing him instantly.

"A Crazy Ivan running towards Concrete Bunker F." Andrew shot next, and his bullet went right through his temple. His explosives explode as he fell to the ground, killing nearby Conscripts.

The machine gunners mowed down the rest. It wasn't really a productive day for either of them. They notice two Soviet engineers surrendering to a GI and one of attack dogs. It seemed like the officer that gave them a ride was assisting the GI as well. One of the Hovercraft drivers also surrendered as well.

"You know, I haven't seen a piece of armour yet." Sarah told Andrew as he watched one of the engineers though his scope.

"Don't complain, it could be a hell of a lot worse." Andrew condemned her somewhat as he spoke. She was right though, it was unlike them. They usually liked sending in dozens of Rhinos as they take beachheads.

The whines of more Hovercrafts become audible. The GI and his prisoners run off the beach into the waiting hands of a few interrogators in the trenches. His dog lingered on the beach a little longer….he had a little business he had to do. The dog quickly ran off when the engine noises become much louder.

The Hovercrafts extend their ramps slowly as they hit the beach. Machinegun rounds bounces off their armour….these are much stronger than the ones carrying the infantry. Powerful Rhino tanks crawl onto the beach. Their treads crush the rocks on the rough beach, turning them into small pebbles. Guardian GIs fire their anti tank rockets at the tanks that are now approaching their position. One of the rockets pierces though its turret, destroying it quickly. The other tanks still approach the trenches.

Machine guns fire at the tanks, but they only dent their armour. Some of the GIs become desperate and toss their grenades at the slow moving tanks. Three of them lose their treads, but it was a small loss. The Guardian GIs keep firing, but there wasn't enough to destroy them all.

A Rhino fired a shell into one of the concrete bunkers. It explodes into a rain of smouldering concrete which scatter all across the beach. Another tank took aim at Andrew's guard tower.

"Holy shit…." Andrew watched helplessly as the Rhino tank's powerful turret points towards their tower. As it prepares to fire, the turret explodes. More Rhino tanks on the beach erupt in flames without any apparent reason for the cause.

Squeaking noises of tank treads approach from behind them. Andrew turned around to see Grizzly tanks speeding towards the beach to assist them.

"Reinforcements…..thank God…" Andrew whispered under his breath. The tanks continued to fire at the Rhinos, and the Rhinos were slow to respond. One by one they are destroyed by the weaker but faster Grizzlies. One by one the Grizzlies picked off the Rhinos.

As the tank battle consumed the beach, another round of Hovercrafts land on the beach. The Rhinos protect the new set of Hovercrafts as they unload. Two black barrels appear from the depths of the Hovercraft. The rugged white armour slowly makes it way off the ramp. The Apocalypse tank fires at a Grizzly behind the trenches. The two shells rip the weak Grizzly apart. More Apocalypses appear on the beach, and fire their rounds into whatever they see fit. One by one the bunkers and Grizzlies turn into ash and rubble.

"Shit, Andrew let's get the fuck out of here!" Sarah pulled him away from his post. They both hang on to their rifles for later use, and that it wasn't smart to just leave them behind. They climb down the wooden ladder back upon solid ground. As they make it a few feet away, the guard tower explodes into little bits of shrapnel. The force of the explosion sends both Andrew and Sarah face first into the ground.

"Keep moving! Keep moving! Get the fuck out of the trenches!" The young commander who rallied the forces before is now ordering the retreat of the infantry forces in the trench.

The GIs and Guardian GIs are disengaging from the battle and pulling back. There is nothing left for them to do here anymore. They grab as much equipment as they possibly can as they run out of the trench.

"Keep your head now Sarah, you don't want your upper body ripped off due to an Apocalypse shell." Andrew tells her as he crawls his way though the concrete and dirt trenches.

They make it out of the trench into what's left of the city's waterfront.

"You two, hold on a second." The young commander calls out to them both as they leave the trench. He still holds his MP5 rifle in his hands. Sarah and Andrew turn around and salute him respectfully.

"I'm coming with you. I know you two are excellent, and right now my entire tank battalion has been destroyed. I'm not a bad shot myself, and what's a commander who has nothing to command. I am now officially giving you Colonel Sanders command over me." Both Andrew and Sarah were surprised. Why? Why did he want to be with them, let alone hand over command to a Colonel…

The three escape into the downtown core of Toronto. As they reach University Street, they realize how abandoned the city has become. The once busy avenue now lies littered with abandoned vehicles. People dropped newspapers and suitcases when the sirens first went off.

The sounds of the last few Grizzlies resisting was frightening…those few tanks are what's separating those Apocalypses and the entire city. Those tank crews now fighting are a brave group, for sure. Very few could hold the line while the only thing they knew was coming for them was death. They are brave to the end.

"In here!" Andrew calls Sarah towards the children hospital's underground parking structure. The building's entrance is nearly hidden away due to debris but it was still intact. Andrew slides over a car hood to get inside. Sarah hands him their rifles and follows him over the car. The young commander lingers behind, looking around before he slips into the parking garage.

They slowly walk down into the parking structure; they meet with civilians that escaped the Dreadnought barrage underground. People from the hospital above them were coming down the stairs, carrying down the sick along with them. There were hundreds of people here, and supplies lined the concrete walls. A blonde female doctor approached us from the small ward they set up.

"Commander…that is your rank right?

The commander nods his head to the very good looking doctor. He tries to keep his eyes focused on her face….but he and Andrew can't resist taking a quick look. Sarah, though, took offence to it, and stepped on Andrew's foot whenever he tried to get a sneak peek.

"We need your help to get us out of here. There are three hospitals that are relocating all their patients and staff to this garage. We also have hundreds of civilians from the nearby office buildings and the streets taking shelter here. We'll take whatever you have….but they're going to get slaughtered if left down here. Can you help us?"

Sarah, Andrew, and the young commander look at each other, and then face the doctor. All three nod, while Andrew steps forward and tells her.

"It is our duty madam, is there a working helipad anywhere nearby?"

The doctor shakes her head. "Sorry, Colonel, but the helipad on the roof was destroyed by a Dreadnought missile strike. I can't be sure about the nearby office buildings, but I highly doubt they are safe for use if they are evacuating their tenants underground.

"We'll find a spot then, prepare this people for evacuation. We'll hold them off as long as possible." The commander tells her as he checks his MP5 rifle's clip. He reloads it and walks towards the stairwell. Andrew and Sarah follow him in, leaving the doctor there.

The doctor calls out to them before they climb up the stairs. "Oh!

"Sarah, let us set up on the upper floors, and commander..."

The commander interrupts Andrew as he gives them his order. "Just call me Zach."

Andrew continues. "Alright, Zach, set up near the main entrance, and check if there are any police officers or surviving soldiers to help fortify the hospital in or around the lobby." They start to climb the flight of stairs, passing by hospital patients and other civilians escaping to the parking garage.

The stairwell was quiet, but at the same time, Andrew, Zach, and Sarah saw the respect for them in the eyes of those who looked at them on their way up. Silently, they were thanked for what they were about to do…


	4. Digging In

Chapter 4: Digging In

Sarah and Andrew relax on the third floor of the hospital. The two snipers created their nest in a corner hospital room where the outer walls were blown off by a misfired Patriot missile, the gaping hole provides perfect visibility onto the street, while the rubble strewn around the room provides adequate camouflage for them both. They look out onto the street, looking for signs of Soviets or survivors. Zach, after assessing the situation in the hospital lobby, went back into the parking garage to find volunteers to help fortify the hospital from attack.

"Hey! I see something moving down the street!"

Sarah and Andrew pick up their rifles and aim them down University St, towards the waterfront. Smoke billows from the coastal defenses, small spouts of gunfire fill the city air still, even after the retreat.

"I see him. He's not a Russian." Andrew tells Sarah calmly.

"You sure he isn't a Cuban or Libyan or something?" Sarah asks him, still aiming the rifle at the man.

"Wait….he's a police officer. Maybe its Roger from earlier...hmm…" Andrew picks up his rifle and looks at the man through the scope.

A faint barking sound comes from the distance, and the man stops after the barking occurs.

Andrew looks at the man, and he sees the man pet a German Sheppard. The dog shuts up and they continue up the avenue.

"He's a survivor Sarah, I'll put out the flag for him to come here and seek shelter with the rest of us."

Sarah picks up the large Canadian flag recovered from the hospital lobby and attaches it to a large copper pipe that they recovered from the room's now broken bathroom. She sticks it through the hole in the wall and starts waving it wildly in a figure 8 pattern.

"He sees the flag Sarah; you can stop waving it like the checkered flag at a race."

"Oh shut up Andrew, you couldn't do any better."

"Yeah exactly, thus why I don't make an ass of myself and try."

As the man walks closer, dog still trailing behind him, it becomes clearer that he is actually a police officer. Zach comes out from the lobby with a GI and pats down the officer. The dog growls but doesn't attack either soldiers.

"How many does that make it so far?" Sarah asks Andrew with a bored tone.

"Fourteen GIs, six Guardians, thirty seven civilians, three cops, a medic, two mechanics, a chaplain…and now a dog." Andrew responds with the list of people they been gathering into the hospital. "Anyway, I'm going down to see how well we're prepared, plus we need a plan to get these civilians out of here. You coming with me?"

"Sure, what the hell, we got nothing better to do up here. Plus we got no Soviets in sight at all."

The two snipers go down three darkened flights of stairs. Electricity flow was cut off in the initial attack, and Zach decided to keep the diesel in the generator reserved for more critical functions, like keeping some of the medical equipment online.

The couple descends carefully down together, watching their steps so they don't slip on something left on the stairway. Andrew opens the door and steps into the slowly changing hospital lobby.

"Zach! How are the fortifications coming?"

"Not bad sir, we're making it look like its all rubble. Hell we even moved a park car half way into the lobby to look like a car accident. However, we are leaving big enough holes for the GI's machine guns to shoot through as well as some locations for the Stinger Missile Launchers. Unlike the rest of the Allied force, we're not that dumb to show that we are actually garrisoning this building, so no neatly placed barbed wire and lumber boards."

"What about the civilians then?" Sarah asks Zach. "We can't keep them here."

"Well, we know that people were escaping through the subway, if we can get them into the subway lines, they can escape northwards, and out of the city itself." Zach states to both of them.

Roger Cason, who was standing being interrogated in the day care centre of the hospital down the hall, walks down and joins the conversation. "Sorry for listening in, but the subway line travels right below University Street, if you get enough explosives onto the western walls of the basement without having the entire building come down on us, we can get a hole big enough to the subway."

"Where do we get the explosives then?" Andrew asks Roger and Zach.

"Well…the armory at the waterfront is probably long gone…" Zach puts the fact out there for all of us to ponder.

"Hey! Sorry for eavesdropping, but I was a part of a resupply convoy for the waterfront defenses when the attack occurred. I was heading down Yonge Street to try to get on the Gardiner expressway, but when the invasion started, the roads became impossible to navigate. Us drivers abandoned the convoy near the Hockey Hall of Fame. I'm sure one of the trucks have some C4 in them." A man who was helping with the fortifications comes into the strategy session.

"Can you come with us to bring the truck here?" Andrew asks the man.

"Sure, gotta do my patriotic duty." The man answers Andrew quickly.

"Sarah, Roger, Zach, you're with me. Roger can you bring the dog too?"

"Eh? Sure why not? It's not really my dog, but it for some reason takes a liking to me. Maybe because I had steak this morning…I dunno."

"Alright, let's grab some extra ammo and some water. Let's get ready to move out!"


End file.
